


Break Time

by snarechan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kingdomhearts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All the more reason for you take a moment to relax, I’d say. An overtly occupied Number VI makes for a dull ol’ boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lily Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lily+Silver).



> Another one of those _Three Weeks for Dreamwidth: Kingdom Hearts Commentfic Fest_ responses for the community on Dreamwidth! Completed to the prompt: _Zexion and Luxord, paper planes._ Thanks to Cassandra Cassidy for taking a quick glance at this for me.

The lounge was empty, except for Zexion jotting down notes from a thick volume resting across one knee. Sheets of paper with his familiar scrawl were scattered at the end of the table closest to his reach. The notes had everything from formulas graduating into jumbled statements of some long deceased philosopher, to theories and strange symbols scribbled across them. The only sense among the pages was that Zexion was who wrote on them.

He was intent on his work, noticing movement out of the corner of one eye, but choosing to remain on task instead of taking the chance to greet whoever it was. They made themselves known, anyway, Luxord walking over and setting down a saucer with a cup of tea on it.

Zexion flicked his gaze to it – the drink was placed right on the top edge of one of his annotations – and murmured an absentminded word of acknowledgement.

“I made far too much for my lonesome, and you look in need of some,” Luxord said, sitting down and partaking in his own cup of tea. “Quite the busy fellow you’ve been, as of late.”

“I do have much work to do, yes,” Zexion said, by way of an idle response. The allusion that he did not want to be disturbed was ignored, and Luxord’s lips peaked into a hint of a smirk, which was then hidden behind the edge of his cup.

“All the more reason for you take a moment to relax, I’d say. An overtly occupied Number VI makes for a dull ol’ boy.”

“Hmph. You of all people should realize the importance of time. The management of my duties takes precedence over my personal needs.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t phrase it as such. A man may choose to live for tomorrow, but a wise man chooses to live in the moment he’s in. After all…who is to say how long we are to remain?”

With the delivery of his last statement, a projectile came careening toward Zexion’s face, and he jolted into catching it. Luxord had childishly transformed one of his notes into a paper airplane, and with a frown, Zexion intended to reprimand him for such behavior, but the other man was already on his feet, carrying his empty teacup, presumably to the kitchens.

“And what of us, who are not men at all?”

Luxord paused, glancing at him over his shoulder, and said, “Ah, a fine point. It makes me need to ask, what is time, when we no longer have to worry about such trivialities? Or do we?”

Zexion didn’t have an answer ready, and Luxord did not wait for one, leaving his superior to consider his question. He glanced down at his hands, at what Luxord had made, and considered unfolding his notes. Instead, he set the still-intact paper airplane on top of his other documents and took a contemplative sip of his tea instead. Until his drink was gone, he allowed himself a temporary lapse in his work – if only to muse a bit longer on what the other had said.

-Fin-


End file.
